User blog:Little Miss Nobody/♥ Canon Headcanons ♥
I wanted a place for my headcanons for canon Ever After High. Headcanons Childhood Everyone assumes it's always Darling who beat up bullies or anyone was mean to Dex but I feel she'd use her words because she had to hide that she was good at fighting and this other stuff. So I think it was totally Daring. It's canon that he gets pissed p easy. So he'd lay the hands Ashlynn was totally girl scouts when she was younger. I can totally see it with Ash especially. She would have these great sales pitches and she's bat her pretty green eyes. Bam! A whole wagon sold. And also the uniforms were totally cute. I am only confident in the fact that the boys were called Dragon Scouts. For the girls, I'm stuck between Pixie Scouts and Charmblossom Scouts. Okay, I have decided on Pixie Scouts for the girl scout troop. The schools they went to before EAH was Ever After Elementary School and Ever After Junior High. These might be corny but it makes the most sense to me. Poppy and Holly would switch outfits and pretend to be each other because it was their only amusement. Until Poppy starting begging her mom for a haircut because she and Holly would get mistaken for each other any how. Holly would use her hair as jump rope and swing off and on stuff. Farrah would always make playing so much better. She would poof up toys and snacks, playing with her was never dull. Daring would sometimes let Dex win if they were play fighting even though he could beat him if he wanted to. lol #Daringisagoodandpurebrother omfg these would totally turn into tickle fights I want to make young!Dappling hc so bad but I'm trying to not make this .shippy D is a terrible nickname for any of the Charming sibs they will all turn around very confused. their nicknames are: Dare, Dex, Dar/Darles childhood nicknames: Dare Bear, Dexy-poo, DeeDee or Princess by King Charming ofc (it's canon that Queen Charming is a softy if she wasn't then WOULD SHE ALLOW DARLING TO HAVE A BOOK ON ADVENTURE)PS: A bunch of the characters having cute family nicknames are LAW These nicknames are forbidden btw.They are embarrassing and GROSS. tHEY WILL KILL YOU. but they can use them for teasing purposes against each other because that is sibling laws. more examples of cute nicknames: Apple (Apple Pie, Apple Crumbcake, Apple Strudel, Apple Cinnamon etc), Briar (Sleepyhead), Rosabella (Rosebush, Rose petal), Sparrow (Songbird), Ashlynn (Pumpkin), I DON'T MAKE THE RULES I JUST ENFORCE THEM more nicknames: Poppy Seed, Um, embarrassing middle school pics. Like IMAGINE THE PHASES GUYS. Idk what any of them would be like in middle school tbh.Maybe very exaggerated versions of themselves??? Idk put your opinions down below. Freedom Year I like to think they will look pretty much like a normal freshman. Most of the guys' voices didn't break yet and the girls didn't wear makeup yet or started off very minimally. Even though there were some major fairytales in their Freedom Year, most of them were treated like typical Freedom Years. **Apple and Daring were invited to things ofc because who doesn't want to be seen with the two kids who are going to have the most iconic fairy tales. (And they were still hot. Well, not to seniors/juniors in the beginning bc they still looked v young.) **Blondie started her web show for fun and it is a major interest but she also wanted to get invited to upperclassmen parties. If it was broadcasted for everyone to see, then more people would know that they were awesome at parties. **Briar was actually not invited at first because only her year knew she throw the best parties. After a while, it just got around that Bri through the best parties/was a lot of fun at parties and the rest is history. *Raven did put effort into being a little evil.Nothing major she tried. It never felt right. *Kitty convinced Lizzie and Maddie to pretend they couldn't speak English... or whatever language they are speaking in this show idk where they are located. So they only spoke in Riddlish and Kitty still considers this her best prank. Category:Blog posts